


New Methods

by fuzipenguin



Series: Well Kept [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Schmoop, Sticky, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker falls back on old habits. Sideswipe does his best to prevent it from happening again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Methods

                He was just walking across the threshold when a golden hand wrapped itself around Sideswipe’s upper arm and yanked him the rest of the way inside. Stumbling a bit and almost dropping his rifle, Sideswipe fetched up against a familiar broad chestplate.

                “Hey, Sun… oomph!”

                Sunstreaker shoved him back against the now closed door, yanking the rifle from Sideswipe’s hands and throwing it on the couch. Seconds later, he crowded in, gripping Sideswipe’s head between two firm servos. Sunstreaker held him steady and pressed their mouths together, glossa forcing its way past Sideswipe’s lips.

                Sideswipe immediately welcomed Sunstreaker’s glossa with his own, happily humming into his brother’s mouth. But when Sunstreaker tried to press their frames together, Sideswipe’s hands shot out and grasped his brother about the waist, keeping them separated by several inches.

                _I’m glad to see you too, but I’m filthy,_ Sideswipe offered as an explanation.

                Sunstreaker dropped his servos to encircle Sideswipe’s wrists with tight fingers. He pried Sideswipe’s hands off, yanking his arms upwards and pinning Sideswipe’s forearms against the wall. As soon as the resistance was gone, Sunstreaker slid a leg between Sideswipe’s and ground their pelvises together.

                _Don’t care. Shut up,_ Sunstreaker snarled across their bond before promptly shutting his end down.

                Well, alrighty then.

                Moments later, Sideswipe heard a click, and then he felt wetness smear across the upper leg Sunstreaker was humping. Sideswipe raised his knee, seductively sliding his thigh along Sunstreaker’s warm array; he growled in response, nipping at Sideswipe’s glossa. Gasping, Sideswipe ripped his mouth away from his brothers’ as Sunstreaker’s fingers spasmodically tightened, the plating beneath them creaking audibly.

                “Sunny, slow down…” Sideswipe started to say, but Sunstreaker yanked himself away, pulling Sideswipe after him as he strode towards their couch. A little dazed, and more than a little aroused, Sideswipe let himself be led.

                “Don’t tell me what to do,” Sunstreaker muttered and promptly shoved Sideswipe down onto the couch as soon as they were close enough. He landed with a yelp and a bounce, barely avoiding his rifle. Sunstreaker quickly descended on him, Sideswipe hurriedly shoving the weapon onto the floor.

                Sunstreaker immediately resumed his attack on Sideswipe’s mouth, licking and nipping his way inside. When Sideswipe ventured servos onto his brother’s shoulders, Sunstreaker’s engine made a warning rumble and he recaptured Sideswipe’s wrists, pulling them above his head.

                He could have fought, could have bucked his twin off, but Sunstreaker’s field was flickering with a burning lust. Rough and fast was apparently what his brother needed right now, and Sideswipe wasn’t averse to giving it to him, although a little heads up might have been nice.

                And this was why he hated it when Prowl put them on separate duties. Something had obviously happened to set his twin off, as this wasn’t a playful, but rather an ‘I’m angry at the world’, roughness. Unfortunately, Sideswipe had no clue what it was this time. All he could do was hold on for the ride and hope an interface would clear his brother’s head.

                Sunstreaker pushed his way between Sideswipe’s thighs, hard spike rubbing against Sideswipe’s still closed panel. Sunstreaker reached between them and palmed it, fingers pressing at the edges so hard it was difficult to suppress a wince. Leaving off from Sideswipe’s mouth, Sunstreaker nipped at Sideswipe’s jaw, whispering hotly into his audial.

                “Open. Now.”

               Sideswipe did as he was told, equally because of a reciprocal desire and the faint worry Sunstreaker might just rip the panel away. It had happened twice before, when they had gotten caught up in a frenzied lust post battle. _Not_ the most fun thing to come to Ratchet about.

               “One word sentences, Sunny,” Sideswipe commented, Sunstreaker’s hand ghosting over Sideswipe’s array. “That’s never… oh, holy frag!”

               Without warning, Sunstreaker sunk his spike deep into Sideswipe’s port, barely pausing before starting up a violently fast pace. Sideswipe squirmed beneath his brother, valve components pinging him about the sudden intrusion. It hadn’t hurt, but had certainly been more abrupt than he had expected.

               His brother apparently had _plans_ this evening.

               Sunstreaker tightened his grip on Sideswipe’s wrists again, burying his face against the side of Sideswipe’s throat. Sharp denta sunk themselves into the large, exposed cable on the side of Sideswipe’s neck and he yelped, trying to jerk away from the stinging sensation.

               “Hold still,” Sunstreaker commanded, the worlds muffled against Sideswipe’s plating.

               “Have you ever known… ah!... me to just lie there and take it?” Sideswipe gasped, bringing his knees up and winding his legs around Sunstreaker’s waist. It deepened the angle of Sunstreaker’s spike and Sideswipe shuddered as one of his ceiling nodes came under direct assault.

               Sunstreaker jerked himself backwards, bearing down on Sideswipe’s wrists. His twin’s optics glittered dangerously, shooting a thrill up Sideswipe’s spinal struts.

               “Maybe you should try for once,” Sunstreaker spat, grinding against the junction of Sideswipe’s thighs.

               All he could do was smirk weakly up at his brother, optic feed whiting out at the corners as his anterior node was directly stimulated.

               “Where’s the fun in that?” he murmured, arching his back in a sinuous wave. Ah, frag that was _good_. “That’s it, Sunny, just a little more…”

               Optics practically blazing, Sunstreaker pushed Sideswipe’s wrists together and transferred his hold to one servo. Once his other hand was freed up, he slapped it over Sideswipe’s mouth.

               “Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” Sunstreaker hissed. Then he promptly offlined his optics, expression morphing into one of concentration.

               Sunstreaker couldn’t see it, but Sideswipe made a face at him anyway. He was getting the distinct impression he was being used as a warm, wet hole for his brother to escape into, away from whatever demons were plaguing him this time.

               As an overload rose up and washed over him, Sideswipe found himself ok with that. Despite his impromptu gag, he moaned loudly, legs tightening around his brother’s waist as pleasure shot up through his struts. Mmmm… sometimes a little rough fragging just hit the spot.

               Before he could really enjoy the afterglow, the spike his valve had been milking so enthusiastically, withdrew. Sideswipe pouted and booted up his optics, just now realizing they had fallen offline in his climax.

               Expression an angry storm cloud, Sunstreaker loomed over Sideswipe, little droplets of valve lubricant splattering down onto red abdominal plating from the tip of his brother’s spike. Still pressurized and twitching, Sideswipe observed; Sunstreaker hadn’t overloaded.

               Sideswipe reached out, intending to take him in hand, but his brother batted him away. Sunstreaker pushed himself to standing and then wormed his hands beneath Sideswipe’s upper back and thighs, neatly flipping him over onto his belly. Still a little uncoordinated, Sideswipe flailed a bit before settling into the cushions.

               “Sunny…” Sideswipe started as his twin straddled the back of his thighs, servos palming Sideswipe’s aft.

               “Don’t call me that,” Sunstreaker snarled, spike unerringly finding its way to Sideswipe’s port and sinking back home.

               He moaned into the cushions, valve spasming in a minor overload as primed nodes were stimulated again so quickly. His original thought scattered into a million fragments as Sunstreaker relentlessly pounded into him, charge already building a third time.

               After a minute or so, Sunstreaker paused, sliding his hands beneath Sideswipe’s belly and hefting his pelvis into the air. Trembling, Sideswipe managed to pull his knees beneath him just as Sunstreaker slammed back in.

                Sideswipe scrambled for a grip against the couch, Sunstreaker’s forceful thrusts quickly sliding him across it and into the far end. He braced against the arm, locking his knees and leaning back into every one of Sunstreaker’s pushes.

                “Oh, frag, yeah,” Sideswipe whispered, his optic shutters fluttering closed as the more sensitive ring of nodes lining the cranial portion of his valve were stimulated. It was like electric fire sparking through his lines, and he canted his pelvis up and back in a wordless plea for more. That little cluster of oft untouched nodes were the main reason he loved this position.

                Sunstreaker’s hands tightened on Sideswipe’s hips, talons pricking at the plating. The little pinpoints of pain merely highlighted the pleasure, ratcheting it higher and higher until Sideswipe wailed, convulsing around his brother’s spike. He straightened his arms, shoving backwards and swiveling his pelvis against Sunstreaker’s, trying to push his spike as deep as it could go.

                Engine revving in annoyance, Sunstreaker pressed back, leaning his full weight onto Sideswipe’s lower back. Sideswipe collapsed forward against the arm of the couch, holding onto it for dear life as Sunstreaker continued to thrust into him with no signs of stopping. Or overloading.

                _Primus_. Sunny had stamina, they both did, but this was getting ridiculous.  

                He tried to get his knees under him again, but Sunstreaker wasn’t having it. He grabbed him by the nape of the neck and shoved him back down. Sideswipe ended up bent over the arm of the couch, arms straining to keep himself from falling completely over the edge onto the floor.  

                “Sun…” Sideswipe tried.

                Sunstreaker dug his claws into the side of Sideswipe’s throat, pricking the main energon line there. “Fragging. Shut. Up,” Sunstreaker growled.

                Sideswipe could feel anger and irritation ripe in Sunstreaker’s field, in addition to a desperate lust topping it all off. Sunstreaker had done this a few times before – resorted to violent interfacing to get his mind off the downward spiral it had become trapped within. Sometimes it worked. Other times, the overloads weren’t very satisfactory and difficult to come by, his processor and frame fighting one another to the very end.

                Sideswipe didn’t know why his brother had resorted to this, especially when they had so recently discovered other methods to clear Sunstreaker’s head. And he had been willing to go along with it for a while, to try, but Sideswipe was just about done.         

                Sliding his arms beneath him, Sideswipe bucked backwards, enough so he could turn at the waist and look over his shoulder at his brother.

                “Make me,” he rasped against the grip on his throat, optics issuing a clear challenge. “Whatcha gonna, do, Sunny? Gonna gag me again?” Sideswipe let his gaze meaningfully drift down Sunstreaker’s chest to his pistoning hips.

                Sunstreaker slowed and then paused, hand flexing around Sideswipe’s throat. With a sneer, he released Sideswipe and pulled out, throbbing length well coated in Sideswipe’s fluids. Sideswipe immediately pushed himself  to his hands and knees, just in time for Sunstreaker to stride around the couch and grab Sideswipe by one of his audial horns.

                And… ow. That hurt a little, actually. Sideswipe did his best to ignore the pain and smirked up at Sunstreaker. His brother had a lot of triggers, but few got him up as worked up as this. And considering Sunstreaker had been on a routine maintenance shift, Sideswipe suspected someone had been running their mouth. Probably about the brothers’ loyalty to the Autobots; that rumor had popped back up randomly over the past month.

                Considering Sunstreaker was here in their room and not in the brig, Sunstreaker had likely kept his mouth shut instead of taking some other mech’s head off. But letting him act out what he had actually wanted to do might help.

                “Gonna shove that down my throat, get me to be quiet for once?” Sideswipe snidely asked, gaze raking over his twin’s groin.

                Sunstreaker’s optics gleamed in eagerness, his field rippling again with that frantic lust. He stroked himself, hand moving in a blur of speed as his lips lifted in a silent snarl.  

                Yup. Someone had been talking smack again.

                “That’s all I ever do, isn’t it? Talk, talk, talk,” Sideswipe continued, purposely goading his brother. “Endlessly spew words at you. You’d slap a hand over my mouth right now except you want to drown me with your load.”

                Sunstreaker shuffled forward, knees bumping up against the edge of the couch. He yanked on Sideswipe’s audial horn, inexorably tugging him closer until he could ex-vent on the tip of Sunstreaker’s spike.  

                “I should,” Sunstreaker gasped, hand striping himself brutally.

                “Then do it. You got me on my hands and knees. Shut me up. You’re in control here. Aren’t you?” Sideswipe challenged.

                With a low groan, Sunstreaker squeezed down on his spike, transfluid erupting from the tip and splattering against Sideswipe’s face. An instant later, Sunstreaker yanked Sideswipe forward that last inch. Sideswipe parted his lips around his brother’s spike, sucking on the head while watching Sunstreaker’s face contort with pleasure.

 _Finally_.

                Sideswipe continued to lick and suck Sunstreaker’s slowly depressurizing spike, glossa exploring the slit in the head and coaxing out final drops of transfluid. A moment more and then Sunstreaker was pushing Sideswipe away, stumbling back a step.  

                Sunstreaker’s vents rasped as he panted, trying to cool off his frame. He stared down at Sideswipe as if surprised to see him there.

                “Good?” Sideswipe asked. At least some of the sharpness had left Sunstreaker’s field. The anger was still there, simmering beneath the surface, however.

                “Yeah.” A look of disappointment crossed Sunstreaker’s features. Good in the moment maybe, but not enough to get his brother’s head cleared. And Sunstreaker knew it.

                “What you needed?” Sideswipe asked pointedly.

                Sunstreaker dropped his optics to the level of Sideswipe’s chest. “Yes,” he said defensively. Then… “Maybe.”

                Sideswipe raised an orbital ridge, rising up from his hands to settle onto the heels of his pedes. He swiped a finger through one of the trails of transfluid decorating his face and brought his hand forward to study the substance. After a moment, he stuck the finger in his mouth, glossa swiping over the digit to remove any traces of the white liquid. He looked up to see Sunstreaker staring at Sideswipe’s mouth, jaw dropped in lusty awe.

                “Hmmm. Just ‘maybe’. You know, you made quite a mess of me,” Sideswipe commented, spreading his knees slightly and dropping his other servo between his thighs. His searching fingertips encountered copious amounts of lubricant and pre-transfluid and he raised his hand into the air as proof.

                “You should clean up your messes.”

                Even though the words were a suggestion, Sideswipe’s tone said otherwise. He waited to see what his brother would do, spark skipping a beat in anticipation.

                Sunstreaker blinked once before sagging a little. “Yes, sir.” Uncertainly, he looked from Sideswipe’s lap to their berthroom and then the rest of their living area as if searching for something.

                “Don’t bother with cloths. Kneel,” Sideswipe commanded, pointing to the floor beside him.

                Sunstreaker practically leapt to obey, moving so quickly it was almost comical. He dropped to his knees at the same time Sideswipe shifted his legs out from under him, one swinging over Sunstreaker’s head as Sideswipe plopped to his aft, facing his brother directly.

                “Use your mouth,” Sideswipe instructed, gesturing to his pelvis. He slouched down on the soft surface, scooting his aft to the very edge of the piece of furniture and giving Sunstreaker plenty of room.

                “Yes, sir,” Sunstreaker replied softly, optics already locked on Sideswipe’s wet and shiny valve. None of the desperate urgency Sunstreaker had been giving off earlier was present any longer; now there was just a projection of weary relief, and Sunstreaker bent his head with a quiet sound.

                Sideswipe watched avidly as Sunstreaker started at the level of mid-thigh, licking up stray smears of fluids here and there. Idly, Sideswipe sucked his wet fingers into his mouth, cleaning them with his glossa. When he was done, he resumed wiping away the transfluid from his face, delicately sucking the drops off from his fingers and repeating the actions until nothing was left.

                By that time, Sunstreaker had finished one thigh and had moved onto the other, humming absently mindedly for a few seconds every now and then. Sideswipe watched him carefully, probing the edges of his brother’s field and feeling it slowly beginning to quiet.

                Muuuuch better. And all it took was a simple command and task.

                Shuffling forward on his knees, Sunstreaker began cleaning the edges of Sideswipe’s interface array, inexorably moving inwards towards the leaking port in the center.  Sideswipe reached out and gently stroked the top of Sunstreaker’s helm, making him briefly pause and push up into the touch. Then his optics dimmed and he dipped his head further, glossa making a firm swipe along the left edge of Sideswipe’s valve.

                He hissed, jerking in place and clamping down on the edge of one of Sunstreaker’s fins. He looked up, startled.

                “What’s… I hurt you?” he asked, expression turning to one of shock as he dropped a little out of the impromptu scene.

                Sideswipe’s first instinct was to deny it. He wasn’t damaged… definitely aching, but not torn or bleeding. It was the tenderness of a good, hard fragging… nothing new. But truth was important in this instance.

                “Yes,” Sideswipe admitted.

                Sunstreaker tried to move backwards, the look in his optics horrified, but Sideswipe’s grip on his fin held firm.

                “It’s fine. You know I like it rough sometimes. But it’s not there I hurt the most, Sunny. Something was bothering you and although you came to me, it wasn’t for help. It was to use me,” Sideswipe quietly explained, gentling his hold and stroking the slats of the helm fin with his claws.

                “I didn’t…!” Sunstreaker tried to protest, but Sideswipe silenced him with a look.

                “You _did_. And how did you feel? Besides the brief surge from an overload, did your head clear?”

                Sunstreaker dropped his gaze, averting it the side. “…no.”

                “What should you have done?” Sideswipe asked, reaching between his thighs to lightly touch his valve. Sliding a finger into his entrance made his vents catch on their next cycle, but it wasn’t an overly bad sting.

                “…asked you for help?”

                Sideswipe shifted one leg, worming it between Sunstreaker’s spread thighs and rubbing his pede against the underside of Sunstreaker’s still firm spike. Sunstreaker’s optic shutters fluttered and he bit his lower lipplate.

                “Good. Yes, you should have told me you needed something to distract you. I will always take care of you, Sunstreaker,” Sideswipe promised, rubbing a little harder. Sunstreaker bore down against Sideswipe’s foot, reflexively thrusting against the pressure.

                “I know. I’m sorry. Are… are you mad?” Sunstreaker ventured, voice a little staticky.

                Sideswipe slid his hand down to cup Sunstreaker’s chin and lifted it, forcing him to meet Sideswipe’s optics. He smiled gently, feeling a thin stream of wetness from Sunstreaker’s spike slid down into his ankle components. An odd sensation, but worth it to watch as the reward of his foot against Sunstreaker’s spike slid his brother back into role.  Almost there…

                 “No. I’m not mad. I _will_ have to punish you, though.”

                Sunstreaker ex-vented shakily. “Please, sir… I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking!”

                Ahhh, perfect.

                They were both rather adept about transitioning between superficial and deep levels of a scene while it was just beginning; it was a lot harder when they were more firmly entrenched in the session. But sometimes, they needed to take a step back to touch base with one another without completely ending things. It always delighted Sideswipe to see Sunstreaker react to his cues so seamlessly.

                “I know you weren’t. But this will help you remember to come to me next time. And you’ll get a reward as well. You knew you were wrong and what you should have done. You recognized that, if a bit late. So… reward first, punishment last, I think,” Sideswipe said thoughtfully, slowly adding a second finger into his valve. The soreness was beginning to be washed away by rising charge. He had been ramping back up when Sunstreaker had pulled out, and it wouldn’t take much to re-excite his nodes.

                “Do you like servicing me?” Sideswipe asked idly, releasing Sunstreaker’s face and gesturing at Sideswipe’s lap.

                “Yes, sir, I do,” Sunstreaker replied, gaze zeroing in on Sideswipe’s slowly pumping fingers.

                “Why is that? What’s your favorite part?” Sideswipe asked, removing his fingers from his port and swiping them across Sunstreaker’s lips. His glossa flicked out, lapping up the lubricant smeared there.   

                Sunstreaker optics dimmed, lightly smacking his lips together. “I love the taste of you, the smell of you in my sensors. I like it when you ripple around my glossa as you come. I love making you feel good.”

                Sideswipe leaned back against the couch, spreading his arms wide. “Then do so. That’s your reward.”

                “And my punishment, sir?” Sunstreaker murmured, already leaning forward eagerly.

                “I’ll let you know,” Sideswipe promised, shuddering when Sunstreaker’s lips encircled Sideswipe’s main sensor node. The little nubbin was sucked on, making Sideswipe’s hips dance.

                “Gently,” Sideswipe reminded his brother with a gasp.

                Sunstreaker immediately released the throbbing sensor, instead licking around it in soothing, concentric circles. He moved downwards, pressing light kisses against the edges of Sideswipe’s valve.

                Sideswipe gradually relaxed into the soft touches, bending his knee outwards so the edge of his pede continued to press against Sunstreaker’s spike. Sunstreaker thrust against Sideswipe’s foot in slow rocks of his pelvis, pre-transfluid bathing the plating. If he still needed another task later, it was something else Sunstreaker could clean.

                Firmer kisses preluded the tip of a glossa slipping past the entrance of Sideswipe’s port. He sighed, canting his hips up for better exposure. Sunstreaker hummed in response, hands petting Sideswipe’s thighs.

                “Good. Very good, Sunstreaker” Sideswipe whispered, stroking the back of Sunstreaker’s closest hand. “Keep doing that.”

                Sunstreaker practically wriggled at the praise, and began gently plunging his glossa in and out of Sideswipe’s valve. Every few strokes, he would curl his glossa up under the rim and brush against the interior nodes there, lighting them up with pleasure.

                Sideswipe’s foot got wetter. So did his valve.

                After a few minutes, Sideswipe’s pelvis started rocking up into Sunstreaker’s mouth, the whine of their cooling fans harmonizing.  Sideswipe continued to watch, the bob and sway of his twin’s head just as arousing as the touch of his glossa against the warming metalmesh of Sideswipe’s port.

                A gush of lubricant welled up just behind the entrance to his valve, and Sunstreaker moaned happily when it trickled out into his mouth. He pushed forward, nasal ridge brushing up against Sideswipe’s hypersensitive anterior node and making him shiver.

                Sunstreaker abruptly broke away and looked up at Sideswipe, handsome faceplates smeared with pink fluids. “May I use my hands, sir?” he queried hopefully, fingers flexing on Sideswipe’s thigh plating.

                Taking an image capture of Sunstreaker’s face, Sideswipe slowly nodded. “I want you to fuck me with your glossa. But you can use your hands anywhere else.”

                Making an inarticulate excited sound, Sunstreaker shuffled closer, the breadth of his shoulders spreading Sideswipe’s legs wider. One arm curled up under Sideswipe’s thigh clamp down on his hip while Sunstreaker’s other servo reverently stroked the outer edge of Sideswipe’s valve. Sunstreaker lifted his hand and deftly licked his thumb, placing it atop the glowing anterior node and pressing lightly before making little circles around the edges of it.

                Sideswipe moaned, hands clutching at the edge of the couch. “Aww, little puppy remembered one of his tricks,” Sideswipe gasped, draping his free leg over his brother’s shoulder. “Good dog.”

                At this angle, it was getting awkward for Sideswipe to continue to press his foot against Sunstreaker’s spike, but he managed. The plating over his ankle was completely slick now, Sunstreaker’s length sliding easily in the mess of fluids there. He nudged his leg upwards and was rewarded with a buck of Sunstreaker’s hips.

                “Look at you,” Sideswipe murmured, “humping your master’s leg while licking him out. What a dirty little puppy you are.”

                Sunstreaker merely plunged his glossa between past the clenching rim of Sideswipe’s valve, sucking and slurping up the rapidly accumulating lubricant while moaning.

                His field was so calm now, Sideswipe was pleased to note. Sunstreaker descended into subspace quite readily when there was a task to perform and even faster when it provoked pleasure in Sideswipe. Win-win for both of them especially since Sunstreaker’s talents in oral interfacing had been developing in leaps and bounds since they had started dominance play.

                Sideswipe allowed himself to sink further into the couch, continually petting the top of Sunstreaker’s helm. He murmured praises and encouragements, the approvals always promoting little wriggles of happiness and a pulse along Sunstreaker’s spike.

                Both of them were getting close, judging by the thrusting against Sideswipe’s leg and the coiling of pleasure in his own belly. Time to give Sunstreaker the parameters of his punishment.

                “Sunstreaker,” Sideswipe called, tapping his brother’s forehelm. Sunstreaker hummed in response, optics completely shuttered now as he devoted himself entirely to the task at hand… er… mouth.

                Sideswipe exerted more pressure against Sunstreaker’s head, reluctantly tilting his pelvis down and away from his brother’s mouth. This promoted the cutest confused pout to form on Sunstreaker’s face Sideswipe had ever seen and he was forced to take a few more pictures.

                “Stop, Sunstreaker,” Sideswipe commanded, doing his best not to smile at Sunstreaker’s unhappy whimper.

                “Sir? Did I do something wrong?” Sunstreaker asked, practically vibrating in place. His hands flexed restlessly against Sideswipe’s plating, fingers twitching.

                “No, baby. You were doing great. But it’s time for you to choose your punishment,” Sideswipe informed him, chest heaving a little with his heavy ventilations. Damn, but he already missed Sunstreaker’s talented mouth.

                “You have two options: overload yourself or overload me.”

                Sunstreaker optics went wide as his gaze flicked to Sideswipe’s lap and then down his own body. He stared back up at Sideswipe, aghast.

                “But, sir…”

                Sideswipe slid a hand between his thighs, sinking a finger knuckle deep into his valve to feel the walls flutter around it. “Your choice.”

                Sunstreaker whined deep in the back of his throat, subconsciously licking his lips as indecision warred on his faceplates.

                “Soon, Sunstreaker,” Sideswipe warned with a moan, slipping a second finger alongside the first. He arched up into the touch, grinding his heel down against his throbbing nub. “Or I’ll finish myself off, and you’ll have neither.”

                Making a protesting sound, Sunstreaker grabbed hold of Sideswipe’s out flung leg and lifted it over his shoulder, the soaked ankle joint feeling suddenly cold as it was exposed to the air instead of nestled between Sunstreaker’s warm thighs.

                With a look of determination, Sunstreaker bent his head again, gently grasping Sideswipe’s wrist and extracting his fingers from his port. He suckled on the wet digits, gaze challenging as he met Sideswipe’s optics.

                Orbital ridge raising in answer, Sideswipe gestured to his pelvis, smirking a little. Sunstreaker quickly released Sideswipe’s hand, descending upon Sideswipe’s valve with a little growl. He nipped and licked at the rim, tugging on the malleable edges with lip covered denta. Every drop of lubricant was lapped up with firm, broad strokes of Sunstreaker’s glossa, the tip just barely penetrating past the entrance.

                A minute of this, and Sideswipe’s hips were pressing upwards urgently, his legs shaking as his heels dug into Sunstreaker’s back. His spark pounded in his chest, valve continually clenching on nothing, spurned on by the teasing touches. His anterior node throbbed, Sunstreaker’s wet thumb and forefinger stroking around the activated sensor and never quite touching where Sideswipe needed it most.

               “Get on with it!” Sideswipe exclaimed, reaching out and lightly digging his into the back of Sunstreaker’s helm as a warning.

               In answer, Sunstreaker left off from the valve itself, glossa flicking out and lashing against the node he had suddenly pinched between his fingers. Shouting wordlessly, Sideswipe bucked up against his brother’s face, servos pulling Sunstreaker’s head closer.

               “More, come on…” Sideswipe groaned, helm falling backwards against the couch. He stared sightlessly up at the ceiling as Sunstreaker rolled the node between his fingers, fitting his mouth over Sideswipe’s valve and sucking once before plunging his glossa as deep as it could go.

               Sideswipe’s lines ignited in pleasure as he arched up into Sunstreaker’s mouth, babbling please. Sunstreaker loudly hummed against Sideswipe’s valve in answer, the vibrations traveling to his very core and tipping him over the edge.

               He cried out, grinding against Sunstreaker’s face in little jerking circles. Trickles of lubricant escaped past Sunstreaker’s lips and seeped down Sideswipe’s aft, but he would worry about clean up later. For now, he would happily give himself over to the sweet fire taking up residence in his valve.

               Sunstreaker continued to lap at him as best as he could despite Sideswipe’s unyielding grip. Happy little noises were murmured into the depths of Sideswipe’s valve, the pleasant buzzing producing lovely little aftershocks that made Sideswipe tremble with each new wave.

               As the pleasure sadly ebbed, so did the tension in his body. He gradually sagged in place, his legs sliding off his brother’s shoulders. Sunstreaker caught them, gently lowering Sideswipe’s feet to the floor.

               Optics rebooting with a flicker, Sideswipe sighed and stretched languidly, resting his chin on his chest as he stared down at his brother.

               “That was good. Thank you, Sunstreaker,” he murmured, reaching out to stoke one of his brother’s helm fins.

               Sunstreaker didn’t reply, optics downcast as he wrapped his hands around Sideswipe’s shins. His brother’s energy field, while pleased, also carried a whiff of guilt.

               “Sunstreaker… what’s wrong?” Sideswipe inquired, seeing Sunstreaker worry at his lower lip.

               “… I overloaded,” his whispered miserably, ducking his head even further.

               Sideswipe leaned forward, peering between his legs at the couch. Sure enough, there were several telltale streaks of transfluid now slowly dripping down the piece of furniture.

               Arching an orbital ridge, Sideswipe nonchalantly sat back, one pede slowly stroking the side of Sunstreaker’s knee. There was a long period of silence in which Sideswipe studied his brother. Sunstreaker held very, very still, awaiting Sideswipe’s response. 

               “Without stimulation?” He already knew Sunstreaker’s hands had been occupied, but it was possible he had rubbed off against the side of the couch. Sunstreaker had never come untouched before. It was more than a little arousing, and his valve clenched weakly.

               “Yes, sir,” Sunstreaker replied with a quick nod of his helm. Sideswipe searched Sunstreaker’s face for any hint of a lie, but didn’t find one. Not that it was likely; Sunstreaker was his most open and honest when they were in the midst of a session.

               Finally, Sideswipe snorted, brushing a hand down his own chestplate. “Well, I _am_ an inspiration.”

               He threw one leg over Sunstreaker’s head and stood, stretching again. Sunstreaker’s gaze remained fixed on the floor as Sideswipe trailed a hand over the nape of Sunstreaker’s neck. He tapped a talon against the vulnerable curve, letting the gesture speak for itself.

               “Lick it up,” Sideswipe instructed with a disappointed sigh. “Then come see me in the berth. You may walk.”

               He wandered through the doorway to the room where their beds butted up against one another. He threw himself down on the surface, staring up at the ceiling and absently scratching at his still damp lower belly. They could both use a wash, but it would wait until just before their next shift. Sunstreaker would need to be taken care of first, and his final task wouldn’t take him much longer. All in all, a relatively light punishment, considering, but Sunstreaker learned quickly. Sideswipe didn’t think his brother would make this mistake again.

               A light footfall made Sideswipe turn his head to watch as brother entered the doorway between the rooms. He hesitated there until Sideswipe gestured him forward.

               “Couch clean?” Sideswipe asked.

               “Yes, sir. What else should I do?”

               “Lie down. Your back to the wall,” Sideswipe said, sitting up and pointing at the spot next to him. “Session’s over.”

               Sunstreaker gracefully climbed over Sideswipe’s legs, stretching out on his side. Sideswipe grabbed the large blanket at the foot of the bed and unfolded it, throwing it over them both. Sunstreaker gratefully pulled it around him, plating already beginning to rattle as the usual shivers overtook him. Sideswipe lay back down, throwing an arm over his brother’s waist and snuggling close.

              “Warm enough?”

              “Mmm,” Sunstreaker answered, a knee sliding between Sideswipe’s. “Thank you.”

              “You’re welcome. How are you feeling?” Sideswipe asked, stroking the top of Sunstreaker’s back.

              “Good,” Sunstreaker said with a sigh, his field peacefully lapping up against Sideswipe’s. Sunstreaker’s optics dimmed as he wriggled closer.

              “You need to let me know when you need this,” Sideswipe began quietly. “Most of the time I can tell, but when we’re on different shifts or you block me out, I’m not gonna know. You were fine when I left for patrol; what happened?”

              Sunstreaker ex-vented, lipplates pursing. “Just Cliffjumper talking slag like usual. I was a little on edge this morning anyway, and he just tipped me over.”

              Sideswipe nodded thoughtfully, an awkward motion while lying on his side. “I thought it was about time for your mellow to run out. It’s been a few weeks since our last session.”

              “Yeah.” Sunstreaker’s optics winked out, the shutters closing. Sideswipe was just about to say something else, but then his brother hesitantly spoke up. “Did I really hurt you?”

              Sideswipe felt a warm feeling overcome his spark. Sunstreaker didn’t often verbally express concern for Sideswipe, especially after a session in which Sunstreaker was the one being cared for.

               “Pfft,” Sideswipe scoffed, nudging Sunstreaker’s shoulder. “Please. I’ll be sore tomorrow, but nothing I haven’t felt before. I’m not new to you fragging out your frustrations.”

               The tension lines in Sunstreaker’s face smoothed out. “Good. Sorry I came; never done it before untouched.”

               “Mmm. That was new. Anything in particular got you revved up?” Sideswipe asked, lightly tracing the arch of his brother’s cheek strut. Sunstreaker’s engine rumbled and then started up a low, raspy purr.

                “I don’t know. I was just so determined to make you overload. And when you did, it was so…  I went over right as you did,” Sunstreaker explained with a shiver.

                “While flattered, we’ll have to work on that. I’ve been meaning to start training you to come on command anyway,” Sideswipe mused.

                Sunstreaker was silent for a long moment before taking a deep ventilation, shoulders tensing. “I thought you might hit me,” he confessed softly, so quietly Sideswipe could barely hear him.

                Sideswipe’s hand paused before slowly resuming its stroking. “For not talking to me in the first place?”

                Sideswipe suddenly remembered his brother’s ask if Sideswipe had been mad. During the moment, Sideswipe hadn’t thought much of it, but now…

                “Yeah.” Sunstreaker’s voice was very, very small, as if ashamed.

                “Look at me, Sunny,” Sideswipe said gently, tipping his brother’s chin up. Sunstreaker’s dim optics stared back at him, gaze wary. “Why did you think I would hit you?”

                “I… Not because of you, it was… more the flow of the scene?” Sunstreaker bit his lower lip. “I didn’t hate the thought of it.”

                “Ah. Do you think you might want that in the future? Me hitting you?” Sideswipe asked slowly. Up until now, Sunstreaker’s ‘punishments’ had usually been denial of a desire or a choice between two options, both which Sunstreaker wanted. Sideswipe had only ever used pain on a very short term basis, as a complement to pleasure or to get Sunstreaker’s attention.

                Sideswipe was a little wary of using pain in a scene. Sunstreaker responded so well to being cared for and because of their history, Sideswipe didn’t want to dredge up bad memories. Or have an inadvertent transference of old hatreds over to Sideswipe when they were just establishing such a deep trust between them.

                “Maybe…” Sunstreaker trailed off, biting his lower denta.

                “Ok. I want you to think about that some more, about the things that interest you the most. I’ll do the same, look some stuff up. We can have an in depth talk about it at a later time. Sound good?” Sideswipe offered. His processor was already whirling with ideas and where to start his research. He wasn’t a fan of the idea of hurting his brother, but if it was what he needed, Sideswipe would make sure it happened. Sunstreaker so rarely asked for anything.

                “Yeah, ok,” Sunstreaker replied, the tension leaving him in a rush. “I like how you’ve been punishing me, it’s just… pain might work for me too.”

                “No, I get it. It’s something we haven’t tried yet. I’ll work on it,” Sideswipe promised.

                “And you realize how much I like eating you out, right? I’ll give up an overload every time to feel you come apart under my mouth,” Sunstreaker blandly informed him.

                “I’ll have to keep that in mind,” Sideswipe said with a grin and a twinge in his valve. “You all right with how we just dropped into a session without any discussion beforehand?”

                “I trust you,” Sunstreaker replied, optic shutters beginning to droop again. Now that his one ask had gotten out into the open, it looked as if he was ready to drop into recharge any moment.

                “Do you?” Sideswipe asked, pointedly, shifting his head back an inch to full appreciate Sunstreaker’s expression.

                His brother’s brow furrowed and then he looked thoughtful. “Yeah. I do. While fragging you is never a chore, this was better.”

                “And…?” Sideswipe prompted.

                “And… I’ll come to you next time I’m on edge,” Sunstreaker sighed with a roll of his optics.

                “You’d better. Or there _will_ be consequences. And until I finish my research it will have to be some other type of punishment - maybe tie you up and get myself off over and over again while you watch?” Sideswipe suggested with a grin.

                Sunstreaker tried to shrug the idea off, but Sideswipe caught the flicker of a disconcerted expression before his twin managed to school his faceplates into blankness. Sunstreaker _hated_ not taking part in one of Sideswipe’s overloads.

                “Free show. Not a hardship.”

                “Uh huh,” Sideswipe said knowingly. “I’m impossible to resist.”

                “You kinda are,” Sunstreaker murmured, one hand emerging from his blanket cocoon to splay against Sideswipe’s chest.

                “Awww… you do love me!” Sideswipe crowed, squirming until he could wrap Sunstreaker’s head in both of his arms and nuzzle the top of Sunstreaker’s helm. It was either that or smile dopily at his twin and displays of affection always made Sunstreaker uncomfortable.

                Sunstreaker made a muffled protest against Sideswipe’s throat and easily pushed him off. “Not right now, I don’t! You’re so weird sometimes.”

                Huffing irritably, Sunstreaker rolled over under the blanket, nestling his back against Sideswipe’s chest. He reached behind him and grabbed hold of Sideswipe’s top most arm, yanking it over Sunstreaker’s waist. “Hold me,” he commanded.

                Sideswipe kissed the back of his brother’s neck before bending his head to rest his forehelm there. “Who’s the dominant in this relationship again?”

                “Who always has the control?” Sunstreaker retorted, parroting what Sideswipe had said in the past about submissives.

                “You do, Sunny. You have everything I’m able to give,” Sideswipe murmured, feeling Sunstreaker’s spark slow and sync into a rhythm which matched his own. Sunstreaker’s systems were finally preparing for shutdown, and Sideswipe had every intention to follow.

                “Sap,” Sunstreaker muttered.

                Yet Sideswipe couldn’t help but notice it was Sunstreaker who laced their fingers together, resting their hands atop a golden chest.

               

~ End

**Author's Note:**

> ... I'm kinda a big fan of this one. There are about three little sections I would love to see artwork of and I always hope someone will get inspired some day and draw something. Imma gonna have to save up for a commission...


End file.
